With You By My Side
by Naoyyy
Summary: SasuNaru. One-shot. Naruto constantly asked Sasuke to be his boyfriend, but he refused each time, irritated, but when Naruto gets into a life-threating accident, Sasuke finally realizes he can't live without that annoying grin in his life.


**A/N:** This is origanally a doujinshi by Hero Rukawa (it's great), but for those who don't have the internet power to get the doujinshi (that's manga made by fans. i think the website is down anyway), here it is in words. Sadly, I've heavily edited it and switch the order of events aroound. ;; My bad

* * *

In his young age, Uzumaki Naruto was known as the Kyuubi, the jinx of the village, and was shunned by all. Now that he is 18, he's actually popular. His once baby face has matured into one of a male idol, he's thrown away the tacky orange jump suit and now wears cloths that look good, but he still has a gentle and golden heart and is kind to young and old. Not to mention he's been in the ANBU as one of the captain of a mid-ranked team for a year, they have completed all missions without problem or casualties. In other words he's a ninja, well talked about and a likely candidate for Rokudaime. Although it's no secret that he is now very popular with the girls, he has lived the pasted 18 years without a girlfriend.

Why is that?

He's been chasing after Uchiha Sasuke ever since he was 13 - that's why.

"Sasuke! Be my boyfriend!"

"Get away from me, idiot!"

Although, the feelings aren't mutual…

* * *

_On one mission…_

"The auxiliary team has returned!!"

"How many injured?!"

"One!"

There lay a true genius, Uzumaki Naruto, blood covered and on the brink of death.

* * *

_I noticed that Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found. The I leant from the Hokage (Tsunade is currently the fifth Hokage) that he was sent of a mission. Before going away, he'd always say,_

"I'll be back, Sasuke! When I come back, I'll make you my boyfriend!"

…_But…not this time. I must admit I am a bit angry. But…it will be normal soon after he comes back._

Just then, Sakura, the 18-years-old medical nin , barged though the door, "Sasuke-kun!"

_Because once that guy comes back…_

"Naruto is critically injured!!"

_We'll return to our usual noisy, chaotic lives._

* * *

_We were in the ANBU together. We faced death everyday. I hadn't even thought about that. Not lately. I haven't thought about what the world would be like with out Naruto by my side._

_"Abiru, Kazuma, remember in this drill mo one is your ally. If any man in your team is to betray you, be prepared to kill him."_

_Naruto, perched up in a tree with stars in his eyes, hollered at the top of his lungs, "Kyaa! Sasuke! Your serious face is so dreamy, please say more!"_

_"Sasuke-taichou, what should we do about Naruto-taichou?" one of the subordinates asked._

_Sasuke, putting on his mask, replied in a angry tone, "Kill him, I think he's under enemy control."_

* * *

Sasuke scanned the paper and read it aloud. "Blood pressure: normal. Pulse rate: normal. No internal bleeding from injures. How are the wounds on the chest and shoulder?"

"The chest wound is still bleeding, but the shoulder has stopped."

"He should live," Sasuke whispered. Rejoicing that he would hear Naruto's voice again.

* * *

_"Ne, Sasuke, I'm going on a mission soon. This one is for a whole week. The normal routine isn't going to cut it, so…"_

_Sasuke didn't look up from his papers, "So?"_

_Naruto giggled, "Goodbye kiss!"_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto's kissy face, "When hell freezes over."_

_"So mean. You're the one that kissed me in the first place."_

_"That was an accident! An accident!"_

_"Really? I could have sworn you said, 'Take me, Naruto, I'm not a man without you!'"_

_"Stop reading so much yaoi, moron."_

* * *

_That night at the hospital..._

"Ha ha, that was a stupid way to go down."

"At least make an excuse or something. I've already heard it all from Konohamaru."

_"Our team was being targeted. We were surrounded by enemies. The captain returned so he could help us! It's not Naruto-nii-san fault they all died!"_

"S'okay. It really was my fault. We achieved our target so I got a little careless," Naruto grinned, "Maybe that arrow was smeared with chakra confusion poison."

_I just lost control of my overall mind._

"You were the only on injured out of 20 from the auxiliary mid-ranked team. Twenty-one fatalities for the opponents. No survivors. That's all the report said." Sasuke knew he had used _that_ power to protect the people who were close to him.

Naruto smiled. "I was pathetic! I forgot to leave some prisoners, I just killed them all! Before I knew it, I was already lie this. Not enough training, I guess!"

"Don't smile."

"Huh?"

_You know better than anyone…How malicious the gossip can get whenever you use too much power - no matter how much credit you've gained, how much unbeatable strength you posses is all they think about._

"Don't smile when you're feeling bad!"

Naruto got up and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "You're such an idiot, Sasuke. There's a magic in smiles!" He clutched his fist, "I can feel my cheerfulness overflowing now! I'm gonna work hard tomorrow too!"

"Just shut it. Your smiling face… it infuriates me!" _When I learnt form Sakura that you were unconscious. I thought my heart stop beating. _Sasuke sighed. "Even so, to think you can smile like nothing's happened and everything's the same…"

"Everything is not the same! I can't move for a whole week because of the poison in my body!"

"Shut up!"

"How cruel…I was just agreeing with you." Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke climb on the bed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. "I hate it when you force yourself to smile. You can leave all your suffering to me."

Naruto didn't return his hug. "Sasuke is saying weird things. Is this a dream?"

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye and smiled. I wonder who was the idiot who went around announcing his love for six straight years? I've gotten the hint, moron. And you have to be responsible…for what happens next."

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's lips.

"Sasuke. Love."

Sasuke pressed his lips on Naruto's. And that night Naruto finally got his wish; Sasuke.

* * *

_The voice of Naruto, as he speaks to me before he goes away, would always be in my thought those times when he's not around. As I glanced upon the peaceful face of Naruto sleeping by my side, I thought, I love him. That was what I thought but things have never been the same._

"Congratulations, Naruto-taichou! You slept with Sasuke-nii-chan!"

"You finally did it, Naruto-sama!"

"THANK YOU, EVERYONE!!" Naruto smiled as Sasuke put his head down in embarrassment.

_No, nothing was ever normal after that._


End file.
